Such a cartridge for expelling fluids under pressure has been known from DE 37,26,490 CZ. In this prior-art cartridge, the drive body is connected to the closing member by a central pin in a positive-locking or force-locking manner, and the closing member either is designed as a hollow body with an essentially spherical end face or is made of plastic, preferably a polyurethane foam.